inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tectonium
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Weas-El (Talk) 21:19, December 16, 2010 Fan-art Hi Tectonium, please note that (unfortunately) there isn't any arrangement or rule (yet) about the use of fan-art in articles. Some users like it, others don't. Personally I don't like it either, but it's not my or your decision to make, but the community's. Until we come to an arrangement, please refrain from removing more images. Thank you. If you'd like to join the discussion, please tell us your opinion for example in this blog or in our forum. --Weas-El (Talk) 20:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) While your wiki might have "not reached a decision" on fan-art other wikis most certainly have. The use of fan-art on wikis is unprofessional, biased (toward the artist's depiction), and goes against the whole idea of having canon-only content on the wiki. I am not new to the wikia projects, having been around for years and only visting this wiki once before. If this wiki has its own fan-fiction wikia section, like many wiki before it, than that would be the appropriate place for fan-created images. Despite any differences between the movie and the books, both of which I am very familiar with, this wiki's issue over the movie and the fact that you hold fan-created content at the same level as a multi-million dollar full-length feature film shows a level of neglect I have seen in only a handful of places. I apologize for offending you if i have, but this issue regarding fan-art isn't a matter individual wikia should decide on. For the sake of all wikia, keep to what the rest of the more-established wikia does and perhaps this wikia will have a chance at rising to their level. 00:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your answer. Your not offending me, not at all. What you say sounds absolutely plausible to me. And if it was my decision, I would remove all that fan-art myself. My problem is to convince the others. :-) There have been long discussions in our forum about this topic, even before I started editing here. And I don't want to argue again and again about this with people, who think different. :My intention was to work out some kind of community-designed "image policy", to which we can refer later. But that didn't work, I'm afraid. :You mentioned the idea of a "fan-fiction section". Perhaps you can help us to create one? --Weas-El (Talk) 01:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC)